Cheveux Rose
by Scraggles
Summary: "Her explorations did not escape Serah's notice for even a moment, serving to incite bolder touches from the little sister, who quickly turned to ghosting her fingertips in trails about the ginger's dimpling torso." T for nudity, some touching.


A/N: This is something that I'd written and rewritten a while back. Here's the finished product. Pairing is Senille, with mild Farroncest and Lanille if you squint; yes, that means femslash, y'all.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>While not the most striking thing about the Farrons, the sisters' hair had always been fascinating, not drab like that of most Cocoon dwellers. In the endless blue of Bresha, Vanille had almost mistaken it to be a pale blonde, a color that the redhead had thought fitting for both sisters but had shyly conceded untrue.<p>

In the beginning, Vanille had suspected the hue artificial; she'd met little Serah in Bodhum then. The girl was a pretty, innocent young thing such as herself, her hair a vibrant pink. Vanille had been enthralled by Serah in a single glance, and her admiration was won not only by the girl's beauty, but also by her depth; it had been like many years ago for Vanille, the new discovery eerily reminiscent of the first time she and Fang had laid appreciative eyes on one another from across the orphanage in Oerba.

Held gracefully in a tail of curls that splayed over the girl's shoulder, Serah's candy colored locks were soft, slightly deeper than those of her sister, Lightning, with whom the ginger became acquainted with much later on. She was courteous too, kindly settling down beside Vanille after the redhead had scraped her knee during her brief stay in Bodhum. Her chivalry impressed, and the rest was history.

Vanille, of course, had gone on to befriend Lightning, later learning the elder Farron's true name, Claire, over the course of their labored l'Cie journey. Though never exceptionally warm to anyone, Lightning, who had insisted she be referred to as "Light" through their later travels, had served as a constant reminder of her sister. The two women were more alike than either of them would admit, and Vanille savored that in her time between the two of them.

Now Vanille relaxed into a pair of carefully mannered arms, not Lightning's; these small outlets of affection belonged to Serah as evidenced by their delicate timbre. Comfortably less toned than the former soldier's well muscled appendages, Serah's extremities extended gently over the redhead, falling from the girl's beaded collar to loiter about her bare stomach before returning upward in a teasing massage. Lightning lay nearby, naked and bunched up in a mound of covers that obscured her lower body from the partially revealed cleft of her rear downward. Her skin was of a marble hue, and Vanille's emeralds were drawn to the ever tapering expanse of enameled muscles spanning the woman's back.

Her explorations did not escape Serah's notice for even a moment, serving to incite bolder touches from the little sister, who quickly turned to ghosting her fingertips in trails about the ginger's dimpling torso. It was a subtle movement in pressure, but not in its suggestion, one that Vanille had witnessed Serah practice upon a delightfully declawed _Claire _between their romps together_._ In the presence of her younger sister, Lightning was no longer Lightning, just placid, pliable Claire, and neither woman would have it any other way; in truth, no one would.

"Does that feel good, Vanille?" Serah purred, suddenly growing quite robust in her ministrations. Pleasantly seductive, she flicked a stiffened rose bud with her left hand, hastening her touches in the surrounding area before slowing and beginning anew.

Vanille tipped her head back into the pinkette's lap and let her eyes meet Serah's cerulean orbs, which, unlike Lightning's, had no qualms with deciding upon which color to convey to the world. "Mhmm," she sighed, fully placated. This earned a sweet smile from Serah as she continued to sweep over the redhead's curves smoothly. The expression was mirrored not long after as sandy pink strands dusted across Vanille's forehead.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
